Brotherly Love
by legna-demangel-nomed
Summary: After a tragic event, Logan leaves in the middle of the night without a word to the X-Men, finally taking up Victor's offer to move to the wilds of Canada where they start a new life together.
1. Long Road Home

***Author's Note:** So, here's an X-Men fanfic. I got this idea from a story that was written by an ex friend of mine. Our stories are completely different from each other's so there's no copying here. My story is more about the relationship between James Logan Howlett and his older brother Victor Creed (a.k.a. Dog Logan). There is incest so if you don't like, then don't read.

***Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men, if I did, there would be a lot more gay and lesbian couples (which honestly isn't so bad).

**Chapter #1: Long Road Home**

~xX-Xx~

Logan packed the last of his belongings into the bed of his 1995 Ford truck and fastened the tarp down over everything. He glanced up at the dark school, thinking of all the good (and bad) memories he had within those walls. He sighed and climbed behind the wheel, it was time to go and reminiscing about the past wouldn't make his leaving any easier.

That's why he didn't say a word about this, he wouldn't be able to leave if the team knew—he cared too much about them. He didn't want to have to see the hurt in their eyes and the sadness on their scents, it would be too much for him. A silent goodbye in the dead of night was better for everyone and so that's what he did, he bid his goodbye to the sleeping school and drove away before he could change his mind.

It wasn't long before the old truck rolled to a stop in front of the Brotherhood house and the short burly man hopped onto the ground. He crossed the yard, smelling the scent of his elder brother, and met with the larger man a moment later by the garage.

"Bout time, Runt," Victor said, stepping out of the shadows with a bag. "Been waitin' fer an hour."

"Sorry, Vic, had to finish packing," he glanced at the motorcycle nearby. "Let's get your stuff loaded."

The blond grabbed his other bag, having only a few belongings since most were already in Canada, and helped his younger brother load the bike onto the trailer attached to the truck. Once they got it fastened down next to Logan's bike, he tossed his bags under the tarp and joined the other in the cab of the truck.

"Ready t' go?" Logan asked.

"Been ready fer a long time, Runt." A very long time. Ever since they split up after Stryker, the elder brother had wanted nothing more than to take the other home where he could have him all to himself. He had been trying for years to get Jimmy—he refused to call him 'Logan'—to leave with him and was surprised, but very happy, that the other man agreed this time.

"Wanna break open that case of beer, Vic?"

The larger man tore open the cardboard box of cheap beer sitting on the seat between them and tossed a can to the smaller man. He got himself a can and the two popped the tab and took a drink to their future, one toasting to his capture and the other toasting to his freedom. They then lit a couple of cigars and started smoking them.

The sun broke across the horizon, alerting the two brothers of a new day and the start of a new life. They still had a long ways to go before they arrived at their home, but at least the hardest part of their journey was over. That is, until Logan's cell phone went off.

Victor growled as the phone rang. He hated cell phones and tried to grab his brother's to destroy it, but Logan held it away. "Get rid of it!" he yelled, not wanting the X-Kiddies to take away his baby brother again.

"Hold on," Logan said and glanced at the screen to see Scott's name. He sighed, the boy was going to worry, but instead of answering, he ignored the call and turned his cell phone off. "Don't worry, Vic, I'm not gonna let them tear us apart, okay?"

The elder brother grinned, happy that his baby brother chose him over that team of his again. It made him want to have some fun with the younger man, but a loud growl from his stomach made him forget about that. "Let's go hunt fer some food."

"There's a town a few miles away," the smaller man told the other, not wanting to waste time hunting in the woods. It would take too long to hunt and cook their meal—Victor couldn't cook to save his life—especially if they wanted to get home and away from the X-Men. The sooner they were in Canada, the better.

The blonde man sighed. He was hoping they would go hunting so that he could jump the younger man and help him cheer up. But they could always do that later—and they will if Victor has anything to say about it. His cock twitched at the thought of mounting his Jimmy.

The short dark-haired man could smell the arousal stirring in the other and he growled. What he didn't need right now was a horny Victor trying to fuck him before they left the United States. "Vic, whatever yer thinkin' bout, stop."

"I ain't thinkin' bout nothin'." That was a complete lie and the other knew it.

"The hell ya ain't," Logan muttered, "And we ain't fuckin' 'til we're in Canada, got it?"

The elder brother huffed, irritated now that his baby brother would cock block him like that. But he knew from past trips home that it wouldn't be long before they crossed the border into their home country. He had waited this long for a good romp with Jimmy, a few more hours couldn't hurt. "Fine," he grumbled.

Five or so minutes later, the two men found themselves in a quiet small town that had barely woken up. The Ford was parked in front of a quaint little diner that welcomed their noses with the delectable scents of meat sizzling on the grill as the brothers walked through the doors. Their stomachs growled as they found themselves a booth far from the other customers, one being a local sheriff.

"I saw a gas station on the way in so we're gonna stop there for a few cases of beer," the younger man said.

"Good, 'cause we ran out."

"No thanks to you, Vic."

The elder growled. "Yer the one who finished off the last can!" His raised voice caught the attention of the others in the diner.

The younger growled back. "Least I didn't polish off half a case in an hour!"

"I ain't been polishin' nothin', Runt."

"It's an expression, ya dumb housecat!"

The two men were ready to meet in a vicious battle of teeth and claws—and they would have too if not for the appearance of the only fearless waitress on duty. "So, Boys," she snapped her gum, "Anything to drink?"

Logan flashed a decent smile. "Yes, I'll have coffee, caffeinated, and my brother'll have white milk."

"Who says ya can order fer me?" Victor growled.

The young man looked at his elder brother with a raised brow and asked in a calm voice, "So you don't want milk?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then shut yer trap!" he snapped at the blonde, then turned back to the waitress with the decent smile on his face again. "Also, we want two orders of the house special, the number 3, the number 6, and the number 8."

The woman just stared at Logan, her mouth hanging open a bit. She'd never had a customer order that much food for just two people, not even the huge truckers that often came through their little town.

"Don't ferget the meat, Jimmy."

"Oh, yeah, and we want four side orders of sausage links and four side orders of bacon," he glanced at his brother, "That all?"

"Fer now," the elder lit a cigar after the waitress left with their order, "Won't be too long 'fore we're in Canada."

Logan nodded once, lighting a cigar of his own, and watched the woman return to the table with their drinks. He took a sip from the cup of coffee, glancing at the diner behind his brother and taking note of the people inside of it.

There was the waitress, an older woman with a bright red pile of hair on top of her head and long manicured vibrantly painted nails on her fingers. She wore a simple white outfit, with a red and white checkered apron around her waist, and white tennis shoes. Several bangle bracelets were on each of her wrists and large earrings hung from her earlobes. She smelled like spearmint gum and cigarette smoke.

There was only one cook and he kept himself hidden in the kitchen. But from the smell of him, one could tell that he was a burly man that preferred the natural musk of a man and the scent of juicy meats frying on the grill. He hummed along to a song on a country radio station.

A uniformed officer, wearing a tan shirt and brown pants instead of the traditional blue or black of the city cops, sat at the car counter. In his hands was a newspaper, a local one from the looks of it, and beside of him sat a cup of coffee with sugar and creamer mixed into it. He had the faint scent of gunpowder and old blood on his skin.

A younger man, early 20's, sat in a booth on the far side of the diner, drinking orange juice and looking over a farm equipment magazine. He wore a pair of worn denim overalls over a dirty white t-shirt. Light brown tufts of hair stuck out from his green John Deer hat and his brown eyes scanned over the thin pages of his magazine.

"Here's your food, Boys," the waitress said, stopping beside their table with a cart that held ten plates of food on it. She passed first the number 8, then the number 3, then the number 6, the house special, and last the side orders of sausage links and bacon. "Hope you boys are starving 'cause that's a lot of food."

"Gimme more milk," Victor ordered through a mouthful of omlet.

Logan growled and kicked the older man's shin under the table, making those green eyes narrow on him, "Manners." He watched the other swallow and grumble the word 'please'. "Good, Housecat," he glanced at the waitress, "Sorry 'bout him, he was raised by wolves."

"That's quite all right, honey, I've met worse people," she filled their cups and returned to her counter to refill the sheriff's cup of coffee.

The two brothers ate their meal in silence, one trying to be civil and the other scarfing down his food like an animal. There were a few refills to help wash down the eggs and meat, not because the food was so bad it stuck in their throats—which it didn't—but because it was so delicious that the men were eating too quickly and could have choked. Once they finished eating, only taking half an hour, the younger paid the bill and they left the diner to climb back into their truck.

"Need beer, Runt."

"I know, Vic." The younger started up the truck and they drove to the gas station two blocks down. "I'll fill up the tank so we don't run outta gas, then we'll get the beer."

"Got it." The blonde watched the smaller man hop out of the truck and step over to the gasoline pump. He thought about all the things he had planned for his baby brother, not just mounting him and having his way with him, but also hunting for him and bringing home the kills too. In the evenings they would sit next to the fire drinking beer and fall asleep there and cuddle together. It would be just like the good old days before they got involved with Stryker.

Victor often dreamed about those days and cursed the military man for ruining everything. He had been so close to making Jimmy his for life, but other people kept getting in the way. Like that one girl that tried to steal his baby brother away and he slaughtered her like all the others to save the younger man from her evil clutches.

He could still remember the kill, the taste of her filthy skin on his teeth, the feel of her unwashed blonde hair in his claws, the sound of her cries for mercy ringing in his ears, the scent of death filling his nostrils as he watched the fatty life force flow from her body and into the soft grassy earth below. Her green eyes—she said they were blue, but they were more green—stared up at him with a dead, glassy look, and he had to thank her 'cause if it wasn't for her, he never would've gotten his Jimmy back.

It made him happy to have his baby brother back in his life, but it would be pointless if the younger man wasn't happy too. He could smell the depression on the other's skin and he knew that he'd have to change so that the other wouldn't run away this time. He was smart enough to know that he was stupid and didn't have manners, but he had to try to make himself a better man. Their future together depended on it.

"Hey, dumbass," Logan said, rapping his knuckles on the glass of the passenger side window and startling the man inside the truck. He motioned to the two 24 pack cases of cheap beer that he held.

The older man opened the door and took the cases while his baby brother walked to the other side. He closed his door, set the cases between them, and cracked open the cardboard box. He tossed a can to Jimmy as they drove away.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

~xX-Xx~

***Author's Note:** so this is the first chapter of Brotherly Love, sorry if there wasn't a whole lot that happened. More will happen later, like a nice yummy lemon scene in the next chapter, after that who knows? Anyway, please review.

Ciao for now, readers. **=^.^=**


	2. Home At Last

*Author's Note: Second chapter! Sorry if it took so long to get up. I was stupid and lost the notebook I everything written in :') very stupid am I.

*Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, if I did, there would be a lot more gay and lesbian couples (which honestly isn't so bad).

Chapter #2: Home At Last

~xX-Xx~

Victor stopped the truck in front of an old cabin, smiling. It had been a few months since he was last here and now he was returning with his baby brother. This was the first cabin they had built together, the one they lived in most of the time, but then Stryker broke them up with those stupid experiments. He glanced over at the man on the passenger side, they were now together again and he couldn't be happier.

"Jimmy," the older man said, reaching over to gently shake his brother awake. The other grumbled so he decided to just let him sleep. He got out and carried him to the cabin-after opening and closing the passenger side door. He kicked the cabin door closed, walked through the animal bones piled on the floor, and into the bedroom down the short hallway.

Once in the bedroom, he lay the smaller man on the bed, covering him with a fur blanket, and walked back out to unload the truck. Once he was through with unpacking their things, he returned to his Jimmy, laid down beside of him, and pulled him close to his own larger body. It wasn't until the other rolled over and snuggled close that he fell asleep.

Logan awoke sometime later, feeling hot and uncomfortable. He found himself in a room, a filthy, bone-filled bedroom, with the large solid form of his brother holding him. He managed to pry himself loose, with a lot of trouble, and left the bedroom to explore his surroundings.

He found himself in a cabin, a small but large one at the same time, and was a bit disgusted by the place. The front half of the cabin held a partially open kitchen-with a wall missing on the side that faced the living room-and then the living room that was completely open. At the back half of the cabin, there were two bedrooms with a bathroom sitting between them. There was also a cellar that could be accessed by a trap door in the middle of the kitchen floor.

What had disgusted the younger man was how unclean this cabin was. Most wouldn't think he would care about cleanliness, but he really did, he didn't like having the place he was staying in looking like a pigsty. There was a thick layer of grime coating the windows and counters, the walls had bloodstains splattered across them, the floor were covered with piles of animal-and some human-bones, and everywhere, there was dust and cobwebs. It made him want to clean it, so, that's what he did.

The first thing he did was clear out the bones and dump them in a pile near the shed-it had all the tools necessary for making this place look livable. After that, he swept away the cobwebs and dust, then scraped the walls and scrubbed the floors. He also washed the windows and polished the flat surfaces. Once he was through with the upstairs (ground floor), he started with the cellar, then moved outside after that.

Soon, the sun was breaking out over the horizon and Logan was just finishing his check-ups on the plumbing. He had made a list of everything they would need and it was a _long_ list. He sighed, thinking about it, and jumped when he felt a set of muscled arms wrap themselves around his shoulders.

"Mornin', Jimmy."

"Mornin', Vic," he continued writing down the list on a notepad that he had brought with him. "Where's the nearest town?"

Victor had to think for a moment, trying to remember their trip here. "Down the mountain," he answered, "Why?"

"I gotta buy some things before this place is livable."

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere, Runt," the arms tightened their hold on the younger man, "Place don' need ta be livable."

The smaller man rolled his eyes, sighing, and said to the elder, "If ya let me go get this stuff, I'll let ya fuck me 'til the cows come home."

"Let's fuck now."

"Not 'til we get the stuff ta make this place livable," he repeated, "Now, do we have a deal?"

Victor grumbled, knowing that he wouldn't get his way until Jimmy was happy. "Fine, but I'm comin' with ya. Gotta protect my Jimmy from skank whores."

"Fine, let's go."

It was near nightfall when the two men finished unloading the appliances and supplies needed for repairs. The majority of their day had been spent on the mountain going to and from the small town below, a good chunk on buying everything, and the rest on meals and bathroom breaks.

Logan glanced over everything, noticing that there was barely any space left in the living room and kitchen area. They still had a lot of things to do, but sadly, they wouldn't be getting them done tonight so the best thing to do would be to sleep. "I'm goin' ta bed," he told the elder and made his way to the bedroom, trying not to step on anything. "G'night, Vic."

"Ah no ya don't, Runt," Victor said, moving up behind the smaller man and lifted him off the floor. "Ya ain't restin' 'til we fuck."

The other huffed, muttering, "Hoped ya'd forget 'bout that."

"Well I didn't," he stepped over a toolbox, "We made a deal, Jimmy." It had been on his mind all day and he wasn't going to rest until he got what he wanted. The younger man in his arms grumbled as he carried him to their bedroom and dropped him on the bed. They hadn't even started yet and his dick was already painfully hard.

The younger of the two brothers could smell the strong scent of arousal coming from the other and surprisingly, it turned him on. It had such a potent effect on him, on his body, that he yanked the older man down close to him and kissed him roughly. He tore at the other's clothing, wanting more skin-on-skin contact.

Having only been shocked a few seconds from the sudden change in Jimmy's attitude, Victor unsheathed his deadly claws and ripped the fabric from his brother's chest. He had thought about being gentle the first time, but that had flown out the window when with the rough kiss. There would be time for that later 'cause right now, it was all about pure raw physical need. He ground his hips into the other man's, making him gasp, and took that chance to taste the flesh of the body beneath his. He nipped and sucked, listening to the cries of passion and the moans of pleasure, feeling the body squirm more with the need to be mounted.

But he wouldn't give the younger man that, not until he's had his fill of the body. He was remembering days long ago when they would be found in this very same bed, fucking like animals, and he just couldn't go that far without tasting and marking every spot of flesh he could find. He tore through the other's jeans, his claws nicking skin, and found what he had wanted most at this moment.

Logan gasped loudly, his breath a cloud in the cold air, and moaned when the older man began licking and sucking on his hardened cock. His hands gripped and tangled into the wild mane of golden blonde hair, his hips jerking against the large hands holding them down. It wasn't long before he came, his hot load shooting into the other's mouth where it was then swallowed.

The blonde released the still-hard cock, licking his lips like a cat would. It had been a long time since he'd last drunk the man's sweet cream and it was still just as wonderful and delicious as before. But now the fun and games were drawing to a close and he had to move on. He flipped the younger man onto his front, forcing his ass in the air, and separated the tanned cheeks. He didn't need to tell Jimmy what was coming next, so, he didn't, and he swiped his tongue over the closed entrance and worked it inside.

The dark brunette moaned loudly at the penetrating tongue, his hands gripping the furs beneath him. His body still quivered from the first orgasm, not having the time to calm down from the high, so he took this time to try to relax his body for what he knew was to come. All too soon, he was back to feeling that burning need that hungered for the elder's cock. He gripped the furs tighter, begging, "Vic…now…please…" If the other didn't fuck him, he was gonna have to make him. "I need ya."

He didn't need to tell Victor twice. The wild blonde man tore off his own clothing and leapt onto the bed behind his brother. He spat on his hand, grabbed his throbbing cock, and smeared saliva and precum over his shaft. He then steadied the younger's hips, lined up his slickened cock, and thrust into the man below him.

A cry of pain was torn from Logan's throat as his brother's huge cock filled him completely, tearing the walls of his rectum. The pain was soon replaced by pleasure when the elder pulled almost all the way out and shoved himself back in, hitting his prostate head-on (no pun intended).

It was then, at that one moment of connection, that the claws really came out and all inhibitions dissipated and their feral sides took over. Their bodies pounded against each other, the sounds of skin slapping together sounding in the room but that could barely be heard over the growls and howls of passion.

They were rough with one another, switching positions often in a fight for dominance even though the older feral always won. Flesh was marred and knitted together again as they clawed and bit each other, trying to get closer than they already were.

Logan awoke to the sunlight streaming in, content and fully rested. He was comfortable, the old furs soft against his skin and his older brother's body lying on top of his. The quiet purrs rolled in his eardrums, trying to lull him back into the peaceful realm of sleep, but the sudden urge to piss stopped him.

The elder man was thrown aside, his weight no match for the younger's sudden burst of strength, and he glanced around in a daze to see what moved him. He spotted a dark streak disappear out of the bedroom and he followed to make sure Jimmy was okay. He found his baby brother standing on the edge of the wrap-around porch, stark naked, and holding his dick in his hand.

"Go away, Vic," the smaller man grumbled as the blonde walked up beside him.

"Gotta piss too," came the gruff reply, along with the sounds of the elder letting himself go and starting a yellow snow puddle of his own beside the other's.

"Go someplace else."

"Ain't nothin' ta be ashamed of, Runt."

The dark brunette man growled a bit. "'S called privacy an' respect." He only received a shrug for the comment. "Dipshit Housecat."

That made the blonde chuckle and he was slugged in the arm for it. "Now, now, Runt, behave or I'll havta punish you."

Logan gave a loud exasperated groan and stormed back inside after shaking the last few droplets of urine off his dick. He got a pair of jeans from a dresser drawer and was just starting to pull them on when his brother walked in.

"Whatcha gettin' dressed for?"

"Got repairs to finish so either get dressed and help," he fastened the jeans, "Or go into the woods and hunt us up some grub."

"Can I go naked?" Victor got his answer when a pair of jeans smacked him in the face. "Guessin' that's a 'no'?"

The shorter man nodded once and walked into the main part of the cabin, deciding what to start with. He felt strong arms around his waist and hot breath near his ear. "Ya stayin' or goin'?"

The elder smirked and nipped the younger's ear, feeling the body in his arms tense up. "Depends if we fuck or not."

Logan wasn't in the mood for any more fucking, especially when he had other things to do, besides, they did a lot of that last night. "Not 'til repairs are complete," he answered, the anger thick on his tongue. "Now, ya helpin' or huntin'?" He felt the other shrug. "Fine, I'll stay an' fix shit, you hunt. It'll take less time if we work separate."

The blonde smiled, thinking of the old days when he would go hunting and his baby brother stayed behind at home. The best times, though, was when they'd hunt together and have a wild romp in the woods. "I'll see ya later, Jimmy," and he released the man.

"Don't call me 'Jimmy'!" the younger yelled after the larger man, who was already out the door. He hated that name, but he'd chew the elder out later, right now he had repairs to do.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note: again, sorry it took so long for me to add the second chapter. Anyway, please review!

Ciao for now, readers. =^.^=


End file.
